This invention relates to a room air cleaner. In particular it relates to such cleaners as used in rooms having ceiling fans.
The problem of removing dust, pollen, smoke and other air impurities has become a matter of very great concern, particularly with the increase in air pollution. In buildings which have central air conditioning systems the use of glass fiber air filters reduces interior pollution but to an unsatisfactory extent. Various self-contained small devices having thicker filters in conjunction with fans are being used in individual rooms to aid in the removal of air pollution, but their action is not sufficient to keep a room substantially free of pollution.
One object of the present invention is to provide a novel device and method for substantially decreasing air pollution in rooms equipped with ceiling fans.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.